candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch/Others
Where's The Picture? This glitch happens on Android. You can perform this glitch if the following happens: *Many apps running *Slow or poor graphics or "Hard-Working" CPU (which CPU level is indicated above 90%) *Ads from your screen As you can see the picture of Pearly White Plains changed to a black rectangle. The Wrong-Count Jelly Glitch This glitch is very funny - sometimes you may see that one jelly is present BUT the counting is #/# (EX: 39/41) (meaning 2 jellies are left behind). This means wrong counting is made by the game. Also sometimes the game doesn't recognize that the player has cleared all the jellies. (Credit to Tonverg11) Candy Frog does not appear glitch The candy frog occasionally does not appear. Rapid Speed This glitch only works on the Facebook version. If a game has been left out for a very long time, probably about an hour, and the window or tab is minimized, the player can return to find out the all animations in the game perform for only a millisecond. If you want to get this glitch, just make your computer hibernate while playing and go back tomorrow. The glitch wears off after a while, though. Where's The Board Glitch Just like Where's The Picture Glitch, The Board is missing and only leaves a black background. Failed but Passed? Sorry for no evidence, but credits to Julianthewiki! It is that when you are playing on iOS, you failed in a level, then you see that you passed the previous level. For example: Player 1 is at level 102 He failed level 102, and sees that he passed 101. The claimer does not know the reason of Failed but Passed? Glitch. From blackbird625: This occurs sometimes when syncing progress between devices. EG: If you reach and fail level 181 on Facebook, go to your mobile device. Play level 181 on mobile, then fail it. You will see that you passed level 180. IT ONLY OCCURS WHEN SYNCING FROM FACEBOOK TO MOBILE, NOT VISE VERSA. Nothing happens forever The video (Level 463) shows how the wrapped candy wouldn't explode again, how 3 red Mystery Candies just couldn't match, a licorice swirl was seen floating, and most importantly how the player could have passed the level (all jellies have been cleared when this video is recorded). This happened to Blackbird625 in level 453, as shown in the screenshot. Sugar Crush Glitch Sugar Crush 1 Move Left Glitch This usually occurs when you finish an Ingredient or Candy Order level with 1 move remaining. It will make the Striped candy but instead will complete the level without the remaining Striped Candy activating. This usually happens on Facebook version. Sugar Crush One Row/Column Left Glitch When the last striped candy is activated in an ingredient/candy order sugar crush, the vacant row/column is not filled and the sugar crush ends. This usually happens on Facebook version. Moon Struck doesn't activate Glitch Confirmed as occurring on level 22 on Dreamworld. On the last move of the level, the Moon scale will not be full and therefore won't activate, despite that being the threshold for Moon Struck to occur. Instead it will activate when all moves have been used. Moon Struck doesn't stop Glitch On some Dreamworld levels, if the player completes the objective during Moon Struck, the effect of Moon Struck continues until Sugar Crush. On other rarer cases, its effect continues until the end Sugar Crush. Although this glitch is beneficial to the player, it could have been intentionally programmed so that the player can reach the target score more easily. Jelly Glitch When Cherry Chateau was released for the phone, if you look carefully in jelly levels, double jellies have an overlay texture. When you clear a jelly, what you should see (jelly wobbling while being reduced to a single jelly) happens behind the board, but on the front of the board, it instantly reduces to single. This is best observed with a jellyless tile beside a jelly tile. When Meringue Moor was released for iOS and Android, if you look carefully in jelly levels, you can see bright lines between jellies. These lines are actually graphical glitches in which a column of pixels does not render properly between two jellies. This column appears to be a cutout in the board. Level Complete "Oh No!" Glitch If you complete the level, quickly click the yellow "dish" at the bottom and click quit at the end before the "Level Complete" banner appears. If successful, you should get a "Oh No!" screen, without the lollipop hammer limited time offer. If you click the End Game/Give Up button, you will not fail the level, and you will go back to the level and complete it. "You win you freeze game" Glitch This happens when you complete level when you need to bring down ingredients and finish level with spare moves, game then completely freezes but you can press all your power-ups and other buttons on menu, animations still work but nothing happens. 0 Gold Bars Glitch Advertisements Glitch In the past, there was a very annoying glitch. The game was faking that it was loading and it had the "Download" button but it didn't have the "continue" button. This is the reason of: a) raging players or even make them stop playing. b) bad reviews of the game in the App Store. Champion Glitch You have as many stars as your friend. However, you won't be a champion, and it will show you that you need 0 more stars to beat your friend. 2 arrows Glitch Booster Scam Glitch This is a glitch very common when you get the booster wheel gets discontinued, depending on update. If one may open the Daily Booster Wheel, and receive the error on the picture saying they got disconnected on Facebook (this is normal for disconnection). However, there's a scam part. If you did not connect to Facebook in the app and if you log in into Facebook on mobile, your process will be erased to level 1, even if you log out, ending the glitch (and at most cases your booster wheel won't return). Even if you update, it won't be gone until the scam part is done. Due to the scam, like the Advertisement glitch, this is one of the annoying glitches. Time glitch In Sparky5856's video, the timer won't stop if you press the quit button. If you wait for it to go to zero in the quitting status, you can still play after. When you get a +5 candy it gives you more time than usual. See the video below. Please report it 'here' if you found any other glitches.